Nightshade (Rain/Nightwing)
Nightshade I stand against you... Bluejay Nightshade is DragonsRTheNewMe's OC. Do NOT edit without permission. Aske me in the comments if you would like to RP with Nightshade or use her in fanfics. Talons up! Fire ready! Or be prepared to suffer against the deadly NIghtshade! Appearance Different they say but only in the mind will they no the truth Nightshade has a normal neon orange-colored Rainwing body that is more bright, and smaller than most Rainwings, because of how young she is and the many years she's spent sleeping in the sun and doing venom practice and being a good servant. She has almost transparent neon orange wings. She has some black scales inherited from her Nightwing mother, Insanity, this makes her very attractive, charming, and beautiful, you can't blame anyone if they stop to stare when she passes them on the street or in the palace. She has a white underbelly because she is Whiteout's great-grandaughter. Her yellow eyes seem to charm anyone she looks at, but now they are dull with sadness and are a deep colorless grey and they make her look like she is always crying. She used to smile at everyone but now sh never smiles and seems to have no emotions. Indeed, she looks and acts like she has no emotions, no feelings at all. If you look closely enough you might see hat her teeth are sharper than most Rainwings or Nightwings. Her body is shaped most like a Rainwing until you get to the horns. The horns are shaped like Nightwings and are a dark navy blue like her mother's eyes. She has a long, strong tail use for gripping tree branches like she is in this picture. Many scars that she shows proudly. Nightshade is skinny for years of fighting but she is still the strongest dragon in her gang the Unspoken Legends. Death? Ha! I embrace it like a real friend. Personality Did you just say I was weak? I don't see you on the battlefield every day! I hate the Seawings, so I snuck off in the middle of the night and disguised herself as a Seawing with her scales and succeeded in murdering Queen Pearl and Princess Tsunami. I flew off to go back to the Rainwing Kingdom but lost my way and some Sandwing guards brought me in after losing three soldiers to my deadly venom. I was imprisoned by Queen Thorn for killing 3 of her guards and was kept there for a few weeks when one guard, Cactus, fell for me. On Cactus' shift to feed me she helped me out and we narrowly escaped. We hid near the Nightwing kingdom and had to kill some Nightwing guards so they wouldn't imprison us. I did not know that one of these dragons was my mother, Lightfader, until later. They both quickly fell in love. That is so NOT true she made me fall in love with her I didn't WANT to! History Well, this is before my animus magic kicked in and I went a little insane... I was born. A pretty, scarless dragonet. My father's toy, my mother's love. Toucan, my step Rainwing father, smirked as I hatched, like opening a toy to play with. My mother on the other talon cried happy tears, as I hatched, as a good mother should. I grew up, watched my older sister growing up with everything she wanted. Everybody loved Bluejay because she was an Icewing and very different and beautiful. I thought she was gross and annoying but now I think killing her is not enough of a punishment. I grew up hating Seawings because of how they burnt down the Rainforest to build beautiful palaces under the sea. When I was only 18 I left the rainforest to go kill Queen Pearl and her daughters, Tsunami and Anemone. I snuck into the castle with my scales to match my background you couldn't even tell I was there. I don't remember how I got there nor do I care. I did this to save the rainforest even though I knew I was never going to go back. I don't know how I knew that, but it was like a little voice kept whispering in my ear Stay child. Don't go back to your parents. They don't love you. Your time will come, young one. I snuck in killed the Queen with ease. Tsunami was the hard part, she was in a back area of the palace in a council meeting with her friends Clay, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. I got in and killed her too, though. Anemone wasn't at the palace so I couldn't kill her. I fled the palace and flew back to the rainforest. I never made it back to the rainforest. I ended up getting lost and being captured by Sandwings. Maybe, I killed 3 of them. (ON ACCIDENT! THEY WERE JUST IN THE WAY!) Queen Thorn threw me in prison. For 3 months I was just itching to go home. NOT because of my family but because of the peace and quiet, the sweet sound of birds chirping, and the slight purr of a jaguar. One day on the 4-month mark, the queen was in a meeting and she left her guards to feed me and a few other prisoners. One of the guards, a female named Cactus, came in for her shift to feed me, but Cactus actually was here to free me. Cactus unlocked the cage and we both started running out of the palace and then started flying to a small cave near the Nightwing kingdom. We ended up having to kill some Nightwing guards, which turned out to be my mother, Lightfader, but I don't know that until later. We grew up here, it was our home, and I enchanted anything I touched, for her. I enchanted a rock to turn into a Rain-Sand hybrid egg and this was our daughter, Titanoboa. She grew up and with Cactus' expertise at fighting and became an excellent fighter and learner. But, everything has an ending right? I killed Tiitanaboa. I don't regret it. I am insane. I flew off to the Seawing Kingdom to kill more of the tribe I hated and take it over. I killed many guards, but one named Dew, who I thought was dead. He rose behind me without me knowing and threw the spear at my head, but Cactus flew in the way of the spear. She fell with a thud. I spat venom at Dew until he died. I raced over to Cactus and held her head up so I could see her face. She smiled and choked out, "Hi Little 3-Toed Cacti." "Hi Cactus," I said smiling down at her and tears fell down my face. She wiped them with her kind talons before coughing up some blood and with her last breath she said, "I-i l-love y-you Nightshade." And her head fell limp in my lap. I screamed But, I soon realized that it was ok to be insane now because I had nothing to live for. I jumped up into the air after putting Cactus in a boat and setting it alight as it sailed away. I flew to the Rainwing Kingdom. On the outskirts of the Rainwing Kingdom, I lived here for a year and salvaged my army. What do you think of me now? Now that insanity describes me! Meet my army, the Unspoken Legends. We know what real dragons are, what love is. But, I will kill them all one day. Let me show you my army's ranks. BREATH OF EVIL -Me, Nightshade CASTOR OIL PLANTS The Castors, this ranks nickname, are my Nightwing and Rainwing commanders. -Parrot -Futureteller To little dragons don't even know what I am capable of doing, that is good for me but terrible for them. ROSARY PEAS My warriors. -Palm (Sandwing/Rainwing) -Lionfish (Sandwing/Seawing) -Stargazer (Skywing/Nightwing) -Metalgripper (Icewing) Fools. I mean really, can they tell which dragons are sane and which dragons aren't...? HOGWEEDS My hunters. -WildWeed (Mudwing/Rainwing) -Dreamcrusher (Nightwing) They are all controlled in my talons. Wonder what I mean? Well, WildWeed is and animus and he doesn't even know I control him! SAPLINGS -Eggs -Stolen Skywing Weak, sick, little things. Useless and nothing to be afraid of. MONKSHOOD -Treasure thieves -Grenade (Skywing/Nightwing/Seawing) My thieves get me all my treasure while my tribrid is my pet. OLEANDERS They teach Hemlocks what to do. -Sunrise (Skywing) -Sap (Leafwing) I don't know how they can handle the burden of dragonets. Very sappy dragons, but I have to keep them alive... for now. HEMLOCKS Stupid, filthy dragonets. -Wolfsbane (Rainwing) -Nightlover (Nightwing/Silkwing) Dragonets, the worst things in the world. BUSHMAN'S POISON My guards. -Wintersweet (Rainwing/Icewing) -Caterpillar (Silkwing) Caterpillar is too protective while Wintersweet does exactly what I want when I want it, tsk-tsk it's to bad I will have to kill her too. CHOCKCHERRIES Future commanders. -Baboon (Rainwing) -Darkspell (Nightwing) Stupid, once again. This is my army. If you still aren't scared, which you should be, let me show you who I killed and how I killed them. I killed my mother with my deadly Rainwing venom. I didn't even know it was her until I made it back to the rainforest and my snake of a father told me. I killed my father, Toucan, with a slow tooth and claw battle I won and let him choke on his own blood. I killed my adopted sister, Bluejay, with my venom as well. I killed her with no regrets, unlike my mother. My Icewing sister was always the one my father favored. My mother preferred me more but she was driven out of the Rainwing Kingdom. While Bluejay became a very known dragon around the kingdom I became a servant for the Queen. I killed my own daughter, Titanoboa. One day when she came home from picking some strawberries from our family garden. I grabbed her by the horns and flew up in the air and sent her spiraling back to the ground. Since Titanoboa was only 1-year-old she couldn't fly yet, so she couldn't stop herself and Cactus was inside and heard Titanoboa's screams for help, but it was too late. Titanoboa was already dead with a rake threw her heart. When she fell she turned over on her belly and a rake that was sticking up to where the sharp parts were sticking up and Titanoboa hit it. Other than them I have killed dragons from every tribe. I will finish my job by killing every dragon on Phyra. Maybe even you too... No I will need to kill you. Relationships Bluejay: Terrible, she hates her sister Toucan: Terrible, father treats her like a toy Insanity: Great, they both love each other very much Lua Cheia: Pretty good, they are good friends (CelestialFyre's OC)Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category: Hybrids Category: Females Category: Animus Category: Work In Progress Category:LGBT+